elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Derkeethus
|Base ID = }} Derkeethus is an Argonian who can be found in Darkwater Pass, a hive of Falmer and Chaurus, where he is being held captive. The Dragonborn can free him and afterwards he can be a follower and a potential marriage candidate. Background Derkeethus is a hard worker and miner, staying at Darkwater Crossing after being freed. He can be found working in Goldenrock Mine, the mining cave near the crossing. He also often can be seen sitting in front of the campfire outside of the mine. Though he is a friend to the Dragonborn, he will still (like any character) fight if attacked or commanded to leave if in Annekke's and Verner's house. Interactions Extracting an Argonian While battling the Shadowmaster and other Falmer in the boss room, Derkeethus will complain about there being another fight. After defeating all enemies, there is a secret lever to pull located just right of the trap door (tucked behind a pillar) above Derkeethus. Then, follow the pathway until arriving at spiraled wooden walkways down to darkness, where he will talk to the Dragonborn and ask for freedom. The key to open Derkeethus's door can be found in the left Burial Urn in his cage. After freeing him, he can be recruited as a follower. If not, Derkeethus will eventually return to his home at Darkwater Crossing. Follower Initially after finding Derkeethus, he is dressed as a miner, even with a pickaxe. Any armor put on Derkeethus will be overridden by his initial gear (miner's clothes, boots). This will be changed with the installation of , however, and he will now wear any armor given to him. His highest skills are Light Armor and Archery, but has some skill in Block, One-Handed, and Sneak. He will dual wield a one-handed weapon with his pickaxe but favors the bow. Marriage Derkeethus becomes eligible for marriage after rescuing him, and will run a shop as a marriage partner. Conversations In cave Derkeethus: "Yes?" or "Need Something?" or "You have questions?", etc. (Normal conversation quotes are the first thing heard when talking to Derkeethus; they are always random.) Dragonborn: "Who are you?" Derkeethus: "Derkeethus, from Darkwater Crossing. Should have known better than to swim all the way to the falls. Please, get me out of here!" After freeing Derkeethus Derkeethus: (Standard conversation quotes) Dragonborn: "..." Derkeethus: "Thanks. I'm out! Quotes Normal quotes Follower quotes Marriage quotes Trivia *As his default weapons, he has a pickaxe and a Hunting Bow with steel arrows. *His phrase said when passing caves implies that he likes searching through caves, hence why he was trapped in the first place. *Derkeethus is an essential character, therefore he cannot die and cannot become the sacrificial victim in Boethiah's Calling. *Derkeethus is the only Argonian follower in . *Sometimes he can be heard singing. *It is recommended (very highly) that you save your game when; first entering the cave, before getting to derkeethus and before talking to derkeethus; because, otherwise there is bug which makes the quest uncompletable as Derkeethus will not exit the cave due to it. Plus, do not over-save the three save files. Always do new saves when in this quest, until you finally get Derkeethus as your follower! Good luck, with getting your lizard friend! Bugs Appearances * de:Derkeethus es:Derkeeto ru:Деркитус pl:Derkeethus fr:Derkeethus Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Darkwater Crossing Characters